Miscomunication
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Hungary and Prussia eavesdrop. Their minds are in the gutter. Implied yaoi, small FrUK. Cracktastic


Making sure nobody was around, England snuck into the manor of someone he didn't usually associate with the word helpful. No not America, but France.

Yes, France. Why, you ask. Well, in these situations with this sort of activity, he was a freaking guru. England didn't know anybody else with as much...experience.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door, it _was _his first time and anyone would be somewhat apprehensive. When he thought about what was going to happen, he shivered, it was also exciting.

France opened the door with a sultry look. England held up the brown paper bag and meekly said, "I want to do it."

Hungary narrowed her eyes when she saw the englishman enter France's house, she lowered the binoculars.

_Cheep...cheep...cheeepcheep...che-_

Hungary knocked the little yellow bird out of the air. Prussia leapt lowly and caught the awesomest bird ever. "Hey, watch it tranny."

Hungary, surprisingly, waved him off. "Shhh, I'm trying to see what's going on." Prussia scowled, "You're not gonna be able to see anything from here."

Hungary stood up. "Where're you goin'?" She frowned at him, "I'm going to get a better view."

She slowly opened the door and peered inside, then stepped over the threshhold and into the house. Rolling his eyes, Prussia got up and followed her, telling Gilbird to be quiet.

By the time he entered the house, she was almost all the way up the staircase and near France's room. He hurried along quietly and made it up the stairs as Hungary pressed her ear up to the door. He crouched down and placed his ear against the door.

_"Finally, you've come to the master."_

_"S-shut up. This is something I needed and you're the only one who I know can do it right."_

Hungary and Prussia looked at each other with wide eyes, their minds going straight to the gutter.

_"Sit down, I'll do the work. Take off your shirt, don't want it to get dirty."_

_"Ugh, fine, but lock the door.I don't want anyone to walk in on us."_

Prussia's face turned a deep red and Hungary smiled wide. She bit her lip and got into a more comfortable position. Bring on the yaoi...

_"Ouch, that hurt you wanker!"_

_"It's going to if you don't keep still. Where's the box?"_

_"In the bag."_

Hungary remembers the pharmacy bag that England was carrying. Prussia could _feel _his inner yaoi-fanboy coming out.

_"Don't drop the bloody bottle, we kinda need that. We can't do it dry, then it won't work out."_

_"I KNOW. I've done this before."_

_" Ugh just hurry up, it's getting boring."_

_"You can't rush these things. It takes awhile, besides it might not even come out."_

Hungary giggled, while Prussia pressed his ear harder against the door.

_"Why is it sticky?"_

_"It's cheap, what do you expect."_

_"I have a good grip on it atleast."_

_"Ow, it hurts."_

_"It's going burn for a bit."_

_"Why~?"_

_"Because thats the way it is."_

_"Ouch, don't pull on it!"_

Hungary looked down and saw a little pool of drool, she quickly wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

_"Don't get that on anything, its hard to clean up."_

_"Cover it with something then, I can't really control where it ends up."_

_"France..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"It still burns."_

This went on for about twenty more minutes, by this point, Prussia's nose is bleeding profusely and Hungary is drooling away.

_"Kay, you're done."_

_"Finally."_

_"Let's get you washed up."_

_"You're _not _coming into the bathroom with me."_

_"Fine."_

_"Don't pout."_

They heard the bathroom door close and the shower running for a few minutes. They heard it open again.

_"How does it look?"_

_"Pretty good."_

The door opened and Hungary and Prussia fell to the floor. England looked down at them with furrowed eyebrows.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

The two yaoi fans stood up, Hungary was the first to speak, "Well, we saw you carrying the pharmacy bag and we got curious, so we f-followed you. Then you went in- wait a minute, what were _you _doing?"

England blushed, "He dyed my hair." Hungary and Prussia looked at his hair, and sure enough, it was a lovely shade of lavender.

They both groaned with realization and walked away dejectedly.

England watched them leave with a scowl. "Bloody nig-nogs(1)."

He walked up to France and leaned up on his tip-toes. He gave France a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks." Before scurrying down the stairs and out of the house.

France smirked, "Mer~ci."

* * *

><p>Thanks to my bestest friend Destiny, for she helped me come up with this when we were dying my hair. LOLZ, this was basically typed up on a little amount of sleep and two sugary cups of coffee.<p>

(1) If I'm not mistaken, in northern England its a slang term for a silly person. I didn't mean it in any racist way, lol

EDIT: There was a mistake I fixed :D


End file.
